Hello Sexy Boy!
by GD-loveme44
Summary: Bigbang comes to America to start on a tour but also to get thier English together so they live in a house with a group of very secretive girls..
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own BigBang,if I did I'd be in heaven anywhoo enjoy the story folks! _

Chapter 1: Hello!

"Girls! We'll be back later,you guys can make breakfast." My very wonderful mother yelled to my friends and I. I got up slowly,and stretched. "Guys let's make breakfast..southeren style." I said smiling. Sara was the first to come downstairs,"Morning,Jess." "How'd ya sleep?" I said mixing waffle batter,"Good,dream was amazing." "Tell me later..kay?" "Sure." After a few minutes the others came. It was atleast nine when my parents came back and they had a surprise for atleast that's what they told us.

"Girls come here,please we have a surprise." All the girls except for me went to see the surprise,I heard gasps and squeal also heard a thud.."Sara fainted again,Jess. Joy said waving me over. Now, she's hyperventalating." "Get her inhaler." I said getting worry for Sara bringing a pillow with me. " Sara...get up for me please. I have water for you." Thanks." I looked up and smiled "Hi,I'm Jessica but you can call me Jane." After I introduced my self TO BIGBANG,of course I could've freak out and cried but I kept my composer for my own sake. After Sara felt better,the girls and I wen to get dressed. I was the first to be finished getting ready,today was a leisure day for me anyway,I was wearing a white shirt that had the saying _Catch me if you can,_along with a pair of black faded jeans and my pink Nike and I came downstairs,dressed similar , except hers was came down with her usual blue jeans,a off the shoulder shirt and flats. Joy and Taylor came dressed similar wearing yellow and blue shirt with same saying as mine and Sara's,white hightops and dark blue jeans. I sighed and clapped my hands "Kayla..you all messed up. Girl you screwed it all up!" Everyone busted out laughing and Kayla smiled, and went to change. "Who wants to have a singing contest?" Joy said loudly. All of a sudden,Jiyong came up to me,and I stood there smiling. "Hi...ummmm is it okay if we join in on your contest" he said smiling his unbelieveable smile. "Sure,go ahead!" I said sounding happy. Kayla grabbed the mic from when my dad set up the kareoke machine and started singing,Misery Bussiness by Paramore.

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

[Chorus:]  
Whoa, whatever makes you break  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

[Chorus:]  
Whoa, I never meant to break  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to break, but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, I never meant to break  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Taylor was next and sang Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy. Which was amazing,

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

[Whispered:] We're going into D-Minor

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

Sara and Joy both sang songs by The Fray, Sara sung How To Save A Life and Joy sung You Found Me

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

I found God... on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West... was all but won  
All alone... smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where've you been?"... He said, "Ask anything".

Where were you... when everything was falling apart.  
All my days... were spent by the telephone  
It never rang... and all I needed was a call  
That never came... to the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor... surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?... Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late... you found me, you found me.

But in the end... everyone ends up alone  
Losing her... the only one who's ever known  
Who I am... who I'm not and who I wanna place  
No way to know... how long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor... surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?... Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late... you found me, you found me...

The early morning... the city breaks  
And I've been calling... for years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve... taking all I want

Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor... Where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure... you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor... surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?... Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late... you found me, you found me!

Why'd you have to wait... to find me, to find me?

"Jessica...You're next!" I heard Joy yell at me.I shook my head but then I felt someone's hands on my shoulders,they belonged to Jiyong,I shrugged from under them amd grabbed the mic,opened my mouth and out came the song Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne.

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby

Right now I feel invisible to

you, like I'm not real

Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you

Why'd you turn away?

Here's what I have to say

I was left to cry there,

waiting outside there

Burning with a lost stare That's when I decided

\Why should I care

'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was

so alone You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my

grip And I'm in this thing alone

Am I just some chick you place

beside you to take somebody's place

When you turn around can you recognize

my face

You used to love me, you used to hug me

But that wasn't the case

Everything wasn't okay

I was left to cry there, waiting outside there

Burning with a lost stare

That's when I decided

Why should I

care 'Cuz you weren't there when

I was scared I was so alone

You,

you need to listen I'm starting to trip,

I'm losing my grip And I'm in

this thing alone

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud Crying out

loud I'm crying out loud Open your eyes Open up wide

Why

should I care

'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

Why should I care

'Cuz you weren't there when I was there

I was

so alone Why should I care

If you don't care then I don't care We're

not going anywhere

Why should I care 'Cuz you weren't there when I

was there I was so alone Why should I care

If you don't care then I

don't care

We're not going anywhere

After I finished singing,my knees buckled and I fell to the floor,I started to cry very hard,Sara,Joy,Kayla and Taylor all came to comfort me,I was shaking and I couldn't speak anymore._ Why did you have to be like that,you asshole! I did everything for you and threw it all away! _I thought as my dad carried me to my room.

Cliff hanger sooo review and I'll give you Jiyong and Taeyang..

Taeyang: Yay!

Me: xD!

Jiyong: Someone hug me!

Vipz: We will! *attack Jiyong*

Jiyong: Ow..Jessica I got hurt.

Me:...Awwww..suck it up be a man hun!

Me:...mama's boy!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with a new chap check it out I don't own Bigbang!

Chapter 2:

What Happened?

I lay here in my bed,in a ball covered in my own pain,I sit up and hug my knees. "Jess,you okay" Joy said coming in with the girls. I wiped my tears and placed my head on Sara's shoulder as her and Kayla sat on my bed. "I _**HATE**_ this,I really don't know what to do,why is it always _**ME**_! I just wanna _**DIE**_!" I sank into my knees more and cried. Sara hugged me tighter amd consoled me. "Jessica...you are one hates you,_**EVERYONE**_ loves you,Jess we are always there for you. WE LOVE YOU." Sara said smiling. I sat up wiped my tears and I smiled and took my hood off. When I got myself together,the door opened and GD came in along with Taeyang and Daesung,the SeungRi and TOP were yelling at each other about won a game,from what I could hear both were losing,I smiled and clapped my hands. "Soooo...?" GD said I looked at my watch and saw it was three 'o clock,my sister will be here to do our hair for the show tonight...ugh..wonderful. I got up and walked downstairs,I sat in my dad's king chair,"You're wierd..." I looked up with dead red puffy eyes and saw TOP looking down at me. " Why are you bothering me...?" I said with no emotion. "Oh...S-sorry,didn't mean to bother you..." TOP moved away from me quickly as the others came down seeing TOP's horrified face made everyone turn to see me smiling. "What? I can't do anything without people messing with me..jerks!" I heard a knock at the door and I answered it,it was my sister Jasmine with the hair and makeup bags and several different bags with clothes and shoes in them. "You got to be kidding me,Jazz you went all out,didn't you." I said closing the door behind her. "No I didn't." I looked at her and shook my head and walked to the tv and turn on Jasmine's Wale cd and Chillin came on and Jasmine and I started dancing,the girls gave Jasmine hugs and BigBang well I think they were intrigured with my sister. "Uhhh...Jazz this is BigBang." I said looking at her face with the expression "For Real" I nodded,she smiled and we started getting our hair done and change our clothes for the greatest rock show starring SIXPLAYS! My sister did a good job,she did my hair first,my hair was straightened and put in two ponytails and my makeup was dark eyeshadow and red lips. Kayla hair was curled and her makeup pink and blue eyeshadow and lipgloss,Sara was natural of course nothing outragoeus or her mom would kill her,her hair was braided with exstentions. Joy and Taylor got the same makeup as me except different lipstick Taylor was pink and Joy's was her natural color,Taylor's hair was put up in a bun with a flower,Joy's hair was bangs and straightened. We went upstiars to get dressed,I picked out a outfit that was a pair of black shorts,a "SIXPLAYS" t-shirt and a pair of black boots,Kayla wore a navy blue "SIXPLAYS" t-shirt and white shorts and blue boots,Joy wore a yellow "SIXPLAYS",white shorts,white boots. Taylor and Sara wore pink "SIXPLAYS",Taylor wore black shorts and pink boots and Sara wore green shorts and green boots. We came downstairs and the guys jaws dropped. "WOW!" GD said looking at me,I smiled and winked. Tonight will be a great night!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Been gone for while how are yall,PM for new characters and give me a pic or description.

Night of Party

We walked on stage and Taylor looked over at me, I started to play the chords for the Power Puff Girls theme song,I know I know it's so wierd. Sara opened her mouth and began to sing the lyrics..

_Blossom, commander and the leader  
Bubbles, she is the joy and the laughter  
Buttercup, she's the toughest fighter  
_

_Powerpuffs save the day...  
Fighting crime, trying to save the world  
_

_Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls  
Fighting crime, trying to save the world  
Here they come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls  
Powerpuff!  
_

The crowd cheered and roared..."We are SixPlays! We want you guys to do us a favor and enjoy the show,at the end there will be a surprise,I'm Soso!" Sara yelled into the mic. I smiled "Hey,everybody! I'm Jane but just call me Baby Jane!" I yelled into the mic. "Yo,wassup! It's Kay! How ya'll feelin? Kayla screamed. " Wassuuuuuuuuppp! It's Tay-baby!" " I'm Jojo!" We started into the next set starting off,me singing Butterfly by G dragon,yes he was in the crowd...heehee!

_It's all about you  
My butterfly_

Everytime I come close to you (everytime I'm feeling you)  
Feel like I'm gonna dream everytime (I get butterfly)

Check it

Musimko haneureul bwa like  
Ne utneun moseubeul darma  
Yunanhi nunbusingeol baby

Nae harusok neorangman  
Romantic han drama  
Nal ulgo utge hajyo  
No no no no

Jamdeulji motaneunde  
Ne ireumeul bulleoboneunde  
Nan sujubeundeut gogaereul dolligo (no matter what)

Ireoke johahaneunde  
Jomcheoreom georeummal ttelsuga eobseo  
(You don't know how much I love you)

Everytime I come close to you (everytime I'm kissing you)  
Feel like I'm gonna dream everytime (I get butterfly)  
Beautiful boy

Musimko ttangeul bwa like  
Neoui ireum segeulja  
Neomuna seolleneungeol baby

Ne jageun sangcheo hana  
Naega amulge haejulge  
Naui sarang geudae

Yo neon machi nabicheoreom  
Kkocheul chaja naradanineun jeo aicheoreom  
Sunsuhan nunmangureul meogeumgo (no matter what) yeah  
Haneulhaneul georineun momjit  
Areunareunhan ni nunbit  
Na eotteoke dwaennabwa  
(You are the only one boy, one love, one life, yeah)

Everytime I come close to you (everytime I'm wanting you)  
Feel like I'm gonna dream everytime (I get butterfly)

Naega yaksokhalge  
Yaksokhange  
Eogeutnadeora soktage  
Just another day  
Da ttokgatae

Mwo ireoke bokjaphae  
Neon namjareul motmitneunde  
Sarangdo yeongwonhal su inneunde  
Milgo danggineungeon waehaneunde

Jom deo soljik hage gul sun eomneunde  
Nae nuneul bwa  
You see my eyes  
See my lips  
You listen to my heart

Deullindamyeon daphaejwo  
Nae bore kiss  
Nae chu heart

Yeah that be all I say  
Neowa nae seolleimman gadeuk hadamyeoneun  
Urin never ever a breaker

Trust me I make love (to you)

Everytime I come close to you (everytime I'm feeling you)  
Feel like I'm gonna dream everytime (I get butterfly)

Yeah  
You're special to me  
Your turn  
La la la  
La la la  
Yeah my butterfly

After the show I wasn't how we all went home but I wasn't reall y feeling so great,I went to bed early everyone else went to go party..I thought,I was laying in my bed,someone opened my door.I looked up,it was Jiyong,"What do you want?" I said calmly,"Just wanna hang I heard you sang BUTTERFLY...you did very well." "T-Thanks..." I shivered at the wind that came from my window and went to my closet for a sweatshirt. "You're cold?" Jiyong asked as I was rumaging through my closet. "Uh huh.." I said walking to my bed with my sweatshirt on.I then crawled into my bed,because I was still cold. Jiyong looked at me. "Can i stay in here?"He asked confidently. "No." "Please?" He said with his unblieveably cute pout...I gave in. "Sure." I scooted to my spot and Jiyong layed on the right side of me,we talked the rest of the night. I suppose around two a.m. we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN:Alright,here is chapter4 I want you guys review also I want you guys to give me a new character to you very much! I don't own BigBang only the ideas surrounding the sexy ass Korean popstars!_

Jessica's POV

I woke up finding myself wrapped in Jiyong's strong arms,his face very close to mine. I looked at my clock..._10:30_,I guess it's time to get up and get my day started. I slipped from under Jiyong and crawled out of the bed. I picked out my outfit for today which is a white short sleeved dress shirt,plaid skirt,two belts,one white;one black,and stripped white and black socks,and my black coverse,a watch and three bracelets on each arm. I pondered over waking up Jiyong but I decided not to and left the room. But his face is sooo cute when he's sleep. As I was leaving,Jiyong woke up "Hey,where are you going?" he said sitting up half asleep. "I...I..I.." I can't speak in front of him. I sighed. "I..was..ummm..gonna go out for a walk." I said shyly. "Oh,can I come with you?" Jiyong asked. "Sure,I'll be waiting outside the door." Fifteen minutes later Jiyong came out looking..well hot! I mean have you seen him? As we walked down the steps quitely as to not wake everyone else up,we walked out the front door and then the beginning began this warm yet rainy June morning. We walked side by side,down the hill. I led Jiyong to the forest where I am usually writing lyrics. "Why are we here?" I stopped and turned around to face Jiyong. "Well I want to show you where I come to write lyrics,I thought you could appreciate that." I said smiling. But the next question made me breakdown. "The day we met. Why were you crying?" Jiyong asked curiosity glowing in his brown eyes. "I...That song..." I started to cry. "That...song...reminded..me of my ex,he treated me so terrible. He made me hate myself,I even wanted to die,it was the worst three years of my life." I said breaking down more and more. "That guy..he's an would someone want to hurt a girl like you,I mean you're smart and well you're just plain cute." After hearing those words..I dropped to my knees and wet hot tears began to stream down my face. "Jessica..I'm sorry,if I did anything to make it worse for you. I'm not sorry for saying you're pretty." "I'm not mad,I'm glad you said that to me,I j-just didn't think anyone had ever thought that of me. Thank you so much." I shut my eyes and felt someone wrap thier arms around my waist pulling me up. I opened my eyes to see my eyes meeting Jiyong's chocolate brown eyes. I sunk my head into his chest as he carried me bridal style back home.

Jiyong's POV

I've never met someone strong enough to stand that much abuse and pain for four long years. Jessica this beautiful girl put in a relationship that was never filled with love and her face now so beautiful but so many painful memories for such a cute girl. When we reached the house no was awake yet and I went to Jessica's room to put her on the bed. "Jessica.." I whispered in her ear,"I love you..so very much the first day I met you. You are amazing." I then walked out of the room and let Jessica sleep. Did I really just confess? Sigh I hope she loves me back.

Jessica's POV

I wasn't asleep,I heard it all. I can't believe he said that,I'm so happy he said that to me. I'm so happy. I get up and walk downstairs. I find Jiyong sitting on the couch. I walk over to him and poke his cheek. "I know what you said." His eyes grew big,I smiled. "That's right,I heard you say you love me. I love you,too" I sat next to him and kissed his cheek and layed my head on his shoulder. Sigh I'm now happy.

Me&Jiyong:Review please


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Don't own Bigbang. Plz R&R..Thanks

Jessica's POV

"I love you...you're cute." Jiyong said,I hugged him. My parents came downstairs I quickly let go of Jiyong. "Morning..." my mom said. Dad came down and glared at Jiyong and I,I got up and pulled my mom aside. "Uh..mom..Jiyong and I have something to tell you." I said waving Jiyong over. "Okay...so what's going on?" "Ummm..." I grabbed Jiyong's hand and held it tight. "Jiyong and I are together. We would like you guys to umm..accept it." "My parents have already accepted our relationship..sorry I didn't tell you Jessica but I told my parents that I love you and I told them about you. They want to meet." Jiyong said staring at the floor. "Well when do they want to meet me?" "Umm..when I go back to Seoul. If you don't wanna go then I'll just do a video chat then." "Well when you leave I'll be busy mixing and making the album but how about we do it in say..2 hours." I said smiling.I saw Jiyong's eyes sparkle with happiness. "Thank you so much! I love you!" Jiyong hugged me. "Hold on one damn minute! What is going on." my dad yell waking up the others. Kayla came in followed by Daesung who had a giant smile on his face,Taylor and Seunghyun were behind him,I think he wanted to kill my dad. Yong Bae and Joy came down,after everyone else. Sara and Seunghyun didn't come and knowing Sara,she is a light sleeper...something's up. "What's with the yelling?" "Um...uh..Jiyong and I together." Everyone's face except for my parents. "What?" They yelled like crazy people. "Yea..it's true!" The girls ran to me screaming in joy. "OMG! My tomboyish and short Bff has a boyfriend!" I smacked Taylor in the back of the head."What do you mean by that?" "Ah! Sorry Jess. I'm sorry if being a tomboy and short hurts your feelings." "No..me not loved." "Awww...need a hug?" I nodded. Taylor gave me a hug and apologized again. The guys laughed at our antics of crazy cuteness. "Okay,so mom..dad what ya say?" "Okay..we accept your relationship." I jumped up and down like a child. Jiyong hugged me and pinched my cheeks. "Wah~! Off of my face now." "Nope." I hit him in the shoulder. He winced."Okay..okay I'll stop just don't hit me agian..you're too strong!" I checked the clock it was 12 and I had to get to work. "I gotta go to work. To a job were no one thinks its creepy that our boss keeps it dark in the shop." I went upstairs to get dressed,I got my black lace camisole and black ripped jeans,white leather jacket and black lace up heels. I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs. "Bye people!" "Hold on a minute!" I walked into the living room arch way. "Yes..father?" "Go change.." "No..raise your hand if like my outfit!" My mother raised her hand,Kayla,Joy,Taylor,and of course Jiyong did,he was the first one too. I love my boyfriend. "Thanks..and goodbye,I'm late." I walked out the door and went the Nissan my brother gave me for my birthday. I drove to work. Another day..another dollar.

Jiyong's POV

Woah...alot has happened today,I found a girl who loves me..and her parents actually don't hate me. Sigh,I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.I walked outside and answered..it was Teddy. "Hello..." "Hey,the girls and I are coming to the house you're staying at so tell everyone else." "Alright...bye." I walked back into the house,"Guys 2ne1 and Teddy are coming." Everyone then scrambled to get stuff together. I then walked back outside and called Jessica. "Hey..what's up?" "Uh...2ne1 and Teddy are coming to your house. Don't freak out." "Did I freak when I saw ya'll?" "No." "Exactly." I laughed. "Alright I gotta go honey,call you when I'm done." She hung up,I put my phone back in my pocket. I walked back into the house. a couple of minutes later Teddy and the girls came. "HEY!" I heard the voice of Minji yell. "Joy,Tay,Kayla...Sara! I missed you guys." I shook my head...I supose that making fun of her would be mean and Jessica would find out and kill me. "Jiyong! Hi!" Chaerin said walking toward me. "Hey,how are you?" "Good,aren't there supose to be five girls?" "Ah..Jessica is at work." "So,fall in love with any of these girls?" I blushed...dammit I'm a man not scrawny nerd! "Uh-huh...Jessica..." " The one that lives here?" "Yup,she is shorter than everyone but is the strongest." "Interesting."

Jessica's POV

"Alright we get paid today,now come and get your checks!" Boss said as we put our equipment away. Did i mention I work for a music shop that is very cool.I got my check and walked to my car. Then HE was there. "Hello..." T said walking behind me. I got in my car with out a word and started drive two seconds later the bastard was behind me. I drove all the way home and he followed. I went inside the house. And damn sure enough this dumbass is working his way up here.

Jiyong's POV

Jessica came inside and looked out the window...her eyes were big and she looked scared. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "My ex is...stalking me,he won't leave alone. I'm scared...I want to get the hell out of here." She said beginging to cry. "I'll take of it." As I walked outside Minji and the others comforted Jessica. "Are you stalking my girlfriend?" "Yes." This bastard just say yes to stalking his ex. What the fuck? "Could you please leave her alone." "No." He tried to hit me I dodged but the next hit wouldn't. He hit me in my stomach,I fell. Next thing I see is Jessica wearing tennis shoes and holding a bat. She hit him full force in the stomach. He hit the ground,she dragged by the collar to the house as Yongbae and Teddy help me inside. "Look..you broke up with me. Leave me the hell alone! If you don't..I will destroy you." Jessica yelled at him as he was being carried away by the police.

Comment and give some ideas or I will lock you in a room with a vicious dog named Cookie.

Me: ;D

Jiyong:-.- No dog.

Me; :( ...Jerk...

Jiyong: :O Meanie!

Me: Sowwy *hugs Jiyong*


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Don't own Bigbang,2NE1 or any artist that is apart of YGE.

Jessica's POV

I went inside and went to my room,locked the door and fell on my bed. I sighed_ "I'm living in a hell and I'll never get out without selling my soul to the devil,himself."_ I thought to myself. A knock on the door came and a voice rang from behind it. "Jessica,please let me in." I got up and opened the door Jiyong stood there,he came in. "You okay?" "I really hate my life right now." I said. "Well right now. Why don't we go on a 3 day date and have alittle time together." I smiled,sat up and pulled him down. "You're my prince and you're stuck with me. Got that?" Jiyong smiled and kissed me. "I'm stuck with you forever and I'll protect you." I smiled. "So when are we leavin'?" "We leave tonight at fun for us." I laughed. "We should leave a note." "Nope." I rolled my eyes. "Fine." Hours later,we left for our trip. We got into the car and drove in to the night. I fell asleep around 2 am.

Jiyong's POV

She's asleep,she looks beautiful asleep. My princess,I love her she is so cute! I've been driving since 12 am,it's 7 am now. Sigh...driving sucks!

Jessica's POV

The sun is boring into my eye lids. Ugh,I might as well wake up. I opened my eyes and sat up. Hmm..neh. "Good morning." I said to Jiyong who looked tired. "Morning. I realized,I hate driving." "Mhmm,where are we going?" "You'll see..." "Hopefully nowhere suckish.." :Of course we're not going anywhere suckish." I stretched my arms and legs as I heard the tire flatten. "Awww..shiiiiittttt!" Jiyong yelled. "Can you change a tire?" I asked Jiyong who got out to kick the car. "No." I laughed "That's so sad! You're the man in this relationship and you can't change a damn tire psssshhh. Yo don't know nothing." I continued laughing as I got out the car to pop the trunk. "I'll do it." I got my tools from my box and spare tire. I popped the tire off and put the spare one on. I rolled the useless tire over near the edge of the road. I got back in the car. "Done..." Jiyong looked at me. "What?" "..Teach me how to change a tire." I thought for a second. If I help him then I get him to do to stuff for me...yay! "Fine but when we get back home we start and you have to do what I say." "Fine." Seconds later my phone rang,shit it's my mom. I answered it "Hello momma." I put her on speaker phone. "Jessica...where are you?" Mom said "I'm with Jiyong and we'll be home in a couple of days." "No! Did I say you could...?" "No." "Get your ass home now!" She hung up...my eyes began to water and I felt tears run down my face. "Yoebo...I want you to smile. Please for me?" I looked at Jiyong and I tried to smile but I couldn't. My heart was dropping and I couldn't do anything. Several hours later,we came to a stop. "We're here..can you get out or do you want me to carry you?" "C-carry me." "Okay..I'm sorry." "Not your fault,my parents don't understand us." We walked up to this beautiful large white house. My eyes grew wider,I smiled/ "Jiyong,how did you know about this place?" "Your dad." "Oh." All of a sudden I felt Jiyong's arms wrapped around my waist,I felt his breathe near my ear. "My princess seems to be happy that we are all alone." I smiled and turned around and kissed Jiyong on his lips. "My prince is all mine,I love you,oppa." "I love you too. So tonight we go party." "Where,we can't go anywhere because I'm only eighteen." "True but we can lie." "I got a dress that makes me look older." "Wear it." I walk up the steps,I found a white bedroom. It was beautiful. I changed into my black knee legnth dress with black platform pumps. I heard Jiyong going into the bathroom,I walked over to the mirror by the nightstand and let my hair down. It was down my back,I did my makeup,grabbed my purse and walked downstairs. I got to the steps and saw Jiyong waiting for me. When I started walking down the steps,Jiyong saw me and his jaw dropped. hehehe. "Wow~! So hot." Jiyong said as I walked toward him. "Look up at the face. Not the boobs,and quick it with the rapist smile. You're scaring me." "Fine but it isn't rape if you like it." He smirked. We left to a club and partied all night._

Jiyong: Cookie?

Me: No.

Jiyong:T.T

ME: *sigh* Here. *gives cookie*

Jiyong: ^(^^)^ Victory is mine!

Seungri: NO IM NOT!

Me: !


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:Don't own Bigbang,2NE1 or any artist that is apart of YGE.

Jessica's POV

I went inside and went to my room,locked the door and fell on my bed. I sighed_ "I'm living in a hell and I'll never get out without selling my soul to the devil,himself."_ I thought to myself. A knock on the door came and a voice rang from behind it. "Jessica,please let me in." I got up and opened the door Jiyong stood there,he came in. "You okay?" "I really hate my life right now." I said. "Well right now. Why don't we go on a 3 day date and have alittle time together." I smiled,sat up and pulled him down. "You're my prince and you're stuck with me. Got that?" Jiyong smiled and kissed me. "I'm stuck with you forever and I'll protect you." I smiled. "So when are we leavin'?" "We leave tonight at fun for us." I laughed. "We should leave a note." "Nope." I rolled my eyes. "Fine." Hours later,we left for our trip. We got into the car and drove in to the night. I fell asleep around 2 am.

Jiyong's POV

She's asleep,she looks beautiful asleep. My princess,I love her she is so cute! I've been driving since 12 am,it's 7 am now. Sigh...driving sucks!

Jessica's POV

The sun is boring into my eye lids. Ugh,I might as well wake up. I opened my eyes and sat up. Hmm..neh. "Good morning." I said to Jiyong who looked tired. "Morning. I realized,I hate driving." "Mhmm,where are we going?" "You'll see..." "Hopefully nowhere suckish.." :Of course we're not going anywhere suckish." I stretched my arms and legs as I heard the tire flatten. "Awww..shiiiiittttt!" Jiyong yelled. "Can you change a tire?" I asked Jiyong who got out to kick the car. "No." I laughed "That's so sad! You're the man in this relationship and you can't change a damn tire psssshhh. Yo don't know nothing." I continued laughing as I got out the car to pop the trunk. "I'll do it." I got my tools from my box and spare tire. I popped the tire off and put the spare one on. I rolled the useless tire over near the edge of the road. I got back in the car. "Done..." Jiyong looked at me. "What?" "..Teach me how to change a tire." I thought for a second. If I help him then I get him to do to stuff for me...yay! "Fine but when we get back home we start and you have to do what I say." "Fine." Seconds later my phone rang,shit it's my mom. I answered it "Hello momma." I put her on speaker phone. "Jessica...where are you?" Mom said "I'm with Jiyong and we'll be home in a couple of days." "No! Did I say you could...?" "No." "Get your ass home now!" She hung up...my eyes began to water and I felt tears run down my face. "Yoebo...I want you to smile. Please for me?" I looked at Jiyong and I tried to smile but I couldn't. My heart was dropping and I couldn't do anything. Several hours later,we came to a stop. "We're here..can you get out or do you want me to carry you?" "C-carry me." "Okay..I'm sorry." "Not your fault,my parents don't understand us." We walked up to this beautiful large white house. My eyes grew wider,I smiled "Jiyong,how did you know about this place?" "Your dad." "Oh." All of a sudden I felt Jiyong's arms wrapped around my waist,I felt his breathe near my ear. "My princess seems to be happy that we are all alone." I smiled and turned around and kissed Jiyong on his lips. "My prince is all mine,I love you,oppa." "I love you too. So tonight we go party." "Where,we can't go anywhere because I'm only eighteen." "True but we can lie." "I got a dress that makes me look older." "Wear it." I walk up the steps,I found a white bedroom. It was beautiful. I changed into my black knee length dress with black platform pumps. I heard Jiyong going into the bathroom,I walked over to the mirror by the nightstand and let my hair down. It was down my back,I did my makeup,grabbed my purse and walked downstairs. I got to the steps and saw Jiyong waiting for me. When I started walking down the steps,Jiyong saw me and his jaw dropped. hehehe. "Wow~! So hot." Jiyong said as I walked toward him. "Look up at the face. Not the boobs,and quit it with the rapist smile. You're scaring me." "Fine but it isn't rape if you like it." He smirked. We left to a club and partied all night._

Jiyong: What..the..hell?

Me:...Love you!

Jiyong: Hug me.

Me:Fine. *hugs him*


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own anything

Jessica's POV  
It's eight and we're packing up. Today we go back home and take care of business. "OPPA!" I screamed in his ear as he slept,his eyes popped opened and he fell off the bed. "YAH! Woman don't scream when I'm sleeping." "Well wake up and get packed. We leave in a hour,now move it!" He stuck his tounge out. I walked down the steps and made some food for us both. Ten minutes later Jiyong came downstairs and hugged me. "Honey~! I wanna go home." Jiyong whined,"Yes. We're goin home." At nine we packed our crap in the car and went on our merry way. Maybe..I won't have to kill anyone. It was two o clock when we got back home. The scene was horrible, those bitches were yelling and screaming at the girls. I got out the car and walked to those girls. "Excuse me,who are you?" The girl who I assume was Jiyong's ex turned around. She was pale,long black hair and she wore alot of pink..gross. "Yea. I'm Mai Li ,Jiyong's ex." "Oh. Let me ask you to step into my house." I walked infront of her and everyone else followed. We sat down in the living room. "We do it like this I talk you listen vise versa. Deal?" I sat back in my dad's "Godfather" chair and crossed my legs. "Well I came here to get Jiyong back. And I wanted to crush you,make you angry and hopefully to make you kill yourself." My eyes stayed on her and I kept my cool. "Huh,that's all. Bitch you can't kill me,I'm better than you and I can kick your ass." "Well..you're a..a..a...NIGGER!" I stood up,rage in my body. I bald up my fists and punched her in the face TEN times before my dad pulled me away from her. "BITCH! YOU AND YOUR VAMPIRE LOOKING PUNK ASS CAN'T EVEN FIGHT BITCH ASS GET YOUR HOES OUT MY MOTHERFUCKING HOUSE BEFORE I REALLY GO APESHIT ON YOUR ANEREXIC ASS! NOW GET!" With that Mai and her "girls" left running out of the house crying. Everyone else stood there speechless. "Daaaaammmnnnn...yo got her ass beat for real." Joy said laughing two seconds later everyone started laughing. "Jessica's the greatest!" Jiyong yelled. I smiled "Ain't I." After all the "event" Jiyong and I went outside to talk. "Jessica...you did well for the most part." Jiyong said looking down at me. "I know,I tried to keep my cool but when she called me the N word,I lost it." "But I've never seen someone do that for me and well..I think it was pretty cool." I smiled. I yawned and started to walk to the house. "Come on,I'm tired let's go!" Jiyong started walking to the house with me. What a day.

Jiyong's POV

Today was one of those days were you find out someone's a werewolf cept without the werewolf part. It's just a shocking yet cool day. My ex comes and tries to destroy my girlfriend then my girfriend punches my ex. What a unsual day.

?'s POV

I'll destroy the relationships of BIGBANG and SIXPLAYS and make them feel the pain of what I feel watching them be lovey dovey..digusting...! I WILL RULE THEM ALL!

Soooo who do you think it is that wants to destroy the relationships.

Hint: Not the president of YG or any other Kpop star,not any of the girls ex or guys either...think wisely now.


End file.
